Polly
by thedoc617
Summary: What exactly was the story behind the doll mulder gave to scully in Empedocles?


Title: Polly  
Author: Doc  
Category: Pre-XF, Christmas story  
Key Words: S, Samantha, Season 8  
Spoilers: Empedocles   
Summary: What is the story behind the doll that Mulder gave Scully at the end of   
Empedocles?   
Disclaimer: Mulder belongs to Scully, Scully belongs to Mulder, Samantha belongs to   
heaven, and William belongs to Mulder and Scully.   
Dedication: Didi, Lara Croft and Tom Hanks sittin in a tree….   
Rating: PG (for those who don't believe in Santa Claus GASP)  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I remember the look on her face when she saw it. Her eyes simply glowed. Christmas was   
two weeks away, and we were going window shopping. We couldn't buy anything that   
good, because of dad's new "unemployment." But Sam was only seven, and she didn't   
understand.   
"Mommy, I'm asking Santa to bring me that." She said, as she smiled, her two front   
teeth missing.   
Mother looked sad. She didn't know how to tell her daughter that Santa just may skip   
over their house this Christmas.   
"I don't know if they make it in the North Pole, Sammy." I told her, and my mother   
silently thanked me.   
"Well, then I'll just tell Santa where to buy it." Sam said, rather sadly as well. And she   
knew. She knew that we wouldn't have the dream Christmas we have every year. We'd   
be lucky if we could get a turkey for dinner that night. When I looked into my baby   
sister's eyes that day, the dedication in me grew. I would take Santa's place that year. I   
would get that doll for my sister. I was going to try my damnest to get that doll, no matter   
what it took.   
"Mr. Toshiba, could I possibly work here for a few days for a few extra dollars?" I ask   
the merchant in Quanacatoug.   
"I wish I could, Fox but I don't have anything here for you to do." He said and I nodded,   
keeping my feelings inside. As I walked out of the store, I kept hearing my father's voice.   
"Don't be a crybaby. Crying is for sissies." I went home and got out my emergency stash   
of money. Only eight dollars, and Sam's doll was fifteen. I stuffed my money into my   
pocket and also grabbed my Babe Ruth signed baseball card. It was my prize possession.   
And I was willing to give it up to make my little sister happy this Christmas.   
I walked into the shop, ready for anything. The man who owned the store surprisingly   
looked warm and friendly. He was slightly balding, and had a thick white moustache. He   
smiled even though it was bitter cold outside.   
"Sir, I was wondering, you see our family is rather…" what were the words "struggling.   
And I need to get my little sister that doll in the window. You know the one for fifteen   
dollars. The only problem is that I only have eight. I am willing to sell my Babe Ruth   
autographed baseball card to pay for the rest." I asked the man, my eyes pleading, my   
breath silent, waiting for an answer.   
"You know what, son? I'm actually a big fan of Babe Ruth, so I think I'll take you up on   
your offer." He said as he took the money and the baseball card, and went to get the doll.  
"So, tell me about your sister." He said as he wrapped it up.  
"Well, her name is Samantha, and she used to be really mean to me, you know telling on   
me and stuff, but now I realized that she's a pretty cool kid. And I love her." I said and   
the man's eyes glowed.   
"Tell her, son. Never forget to tell your sister that you love her before it's too late." I   
looked at him and it was if I had known him forever.  
"Merry Christmas." He said as he handed me the pre-wrapped box. "No charge for gift   
wrapping."   
"Thank you, sir. And merry Christmas to you as well." I said, as I walked out of the store.   
"Good luck to you, Fox." He said as I stopped. Not once had I told him my name. Not   
once. I turned back and he was gone. I ran out of that store faster than you could say   
freaked out. I didn't know what I saw. All I knew was that I was getting as far away from   
that store as I could.   
  
"Fox, wake up. It's Christmas." Sam says as she shakes me awake. 'What's the use of   
even getting out of bed,' I say to myself as I get up to make my little sister happy.   
We walk downstairs slowly; I know that I'm not going to get anything big and exciting.   
But do my little eyes deceive me? There were six, seven, maybe eight packages under the   
tree, brightly wrapped, ready to open.   
"He came! He really came!" Sam shouted as she dove for her stocking.  
"Fox, he brought us chocolates!" she said and I took it away. "Not until after breakfast,   
okay Sam." I said. I'd better go wake mom up, but dad I knew would be unconscious   
from a hangover.   
Mom wanted to sleep a few minutes more (I think she and dad last night had some rum in   
their eggnog.) so we got the okay to open presents. I got a basketball, and a new baseball   
mitt. Sam got two new outfits that she just loved with delight.   
  
"Umm, Sam, this one's from me." I said as I handed her the gold wrapped package,   
waiting for her surprise. She ripped it open and gasped, her blue eyes looking at me.   
"Fox, this must have cost you so much. I said that I wanted it, but I didn't think I would   
actually get it."   
"You're my little sister; of course I'd get it for you. I love you Sam. Even if you get on   
my nerves sometimes, that doesn't mean I don't still love you."   
"Fox, you're the best big brother in the world. And I got you something too." She said as   
she hugged me and got out a paper bag from under our little "Charlie Brown" Christmas   
tree. At the time we couldn't even afford wrapping paper. Inside I found my very favorite   
chocolates in the world.   
"Sam, you shouldn't have."  
"Of course I should have, and I did." She said and another round of hugging proceeded.   
"That looks like everything, except for mom and dad." Sam said as she got one more   
from under the tree. "Wait a sec, this one's for you, Fox."   
"To Fox from Santa." It read 'Nice joke, mom.' I thought as I opened it up and almost   
fainted.   
Inside the little box was my Babe Ruth signed baseball card. How did it get in here? And   
it was the same, because he had written it specifically to me.   
  
I was as confused as ever. We went to church later that day, and had a large feast that   
evening. While it was cooking, I decided to take a walk and thank the man that had done   
everything for me. I rode my bike up to the place where Kitten meets Birdie and looked   
across the street. There was an empty lot where the little store used to be. I was confused,   
until I heard the faint jingling bells in the distance.   
  
Epilogue:   
  
That was the last Christmas we had with Sam. She called the doll Polly and never went   
anywhere without her. I remember we once left Polly in Sears one time and we had to   
call the store at about 12 AM to get the doll back.   
My mother is now dead, along with my father, and my sister. I have nobody left but   
Scully, Scully and her unborn child. She has wanted this so much, just as Sam wanted her   
doll. And just like Sam with Polly, Scully didn't get her baby right away, but by the Babe   
Ruth card, and a man behind the counter named Chris was my miracle, and maybe God   
was Scully's. At first I wasn't sure about anything, what or when or why Scully got   
pregnant, but then I realized that in due time she would tell me, and I do now believe that   
the miracle that grows within Scully now is that which we created together those   
beautiful months prior to my abduction. I will make it a tradition to tell Scully's baby   
about that doll, and what happened. I will also tell her child about its aunt who is now   
safe within the stars. I still remember what the man said to me. "Family is the most   
important thing. Tell them that you love them before it's too late."  
I will remember that phrase until I die. 


End file.
